


Brave🤍

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :(, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Loss of minor character not directly spoken about, M/M, No Zayn Malik, One Direction Hiatus, Sweet, X-Factor - Freeform, supportive boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: This is an idea from a reader based backstage after Louis' X-factor performance.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Brave🤍

The blood was pounding loudly in his ears as he shuffled off stage. He nodded politely at those he passed, greeting him with their congratulations, even though he was far too caught up in his own thoughts to really pay them much mind, too focused on the heavy weight that had settled on his chest, his struggle to breath.

The walls of the already narrow hallway backstage felt as though they were closing in on him. His sharp, short breaths echoed around him, the unsteady rhythm his only focus. He couldn't comprehend how he had just performed to an entire arena, how he had stood there listening to the judges praise him, how he tried his best not to cry when Simon had spoke of his late mother. He felt sick. His stomach was twisted in knots. It was all becoming too much. He truly had believed that he could cope, and in some way he had- singing Two Of Us up on the same stage where his mum had first watched him _really_ perform, where his career had taken off, where he'd never seen her prouder of him, he knew then she was looking down on him, he only hoped she still felt proud- but he hadn't given himself the chance to think about the aftermath. Which he realised then was the inevitable breakdown.

He rubbed at his glossy eyes and took a much needed breath once he came face to face with his dressing room door, unsure on just who was waiting on the other side. He let himself think back to a couple days earlier when he had sent out the messages, he hadn't the heart to call but he figured just asking would be enough. He had known that he would need support tonight and there had only been four people that had instantly come to mind. He just hoped that things hadn't changed all that much between them.

The metal of the door handle was cold beneath his clammy palm, the sensation startled him slightly but he welcomed it, the shock of it drawing him from his chaotic thoughts. He rolled his head, eyes focused on the blank ceiling above him as he sniffed back the heavy emotions that threatened to break through and took another deep breath.

Loud voices travelled out of the room and into the hallway as he slowly opened the door, the rowdiness of it all reminding Louis of the days back in the band. They didn't notice him at first, too lost in their own excitement he guessed, so he took the time to just watch them from where he propped himself up against the doorframe; Liam was stood in the centre of it all, kitted up in all black- a fitted tee, skintight jeans and a leather jacket- his classic smile and warm brown eyes lighting up the room as he laughed freely; Niall wasn't sat too far from him, spread out comfortably on the large red sofa, a bright grin on his face as he spoke animatedly with Liam, wearing a maroon jumper and dark coloured jeans (not quite black but not quite blue) along with a pair of caramel loafers that the lad knew Louis _could not_ stand for the life of him, they just made him look like a proper old man; and how could his eyes not fall on Harry, the man had always had a way of grabbing every fibre of his attention, there was just no one else like him. Louis felt a familiar rush flood through him as he gazed at the younger man perched quietly on a chair, his hair was shorter than Louis had ever seen it- but god, it really did work for him- and he was the only one out of the boys wearing an actual suit, _ever_ _so formal_ Louis teased silently, but he couldn't deny just how incredible the green eyed lad looked in the fitted black attire.

"Tommo!" Niall exclaimed once he caught sight of his slightly dishevelled state, jumping up from his lazy position to engulf Louis in a tight embrace. "You're were fuckin' incredible mate. So proud of you." He added a little quieter before slowly pulling away, allowing Louis to step further into the room, smiling softly at the Irish lad.

"So good to see you, Lou." Liam grinned sincerely as he too pulled the coffee haired man into his arms, giving Louis a few pats on the back before parting ways. "Loved the song." He spoke as he rested an hand on the upper part of Louis' bicep, squeezing slightly before continuing on, "She would have loved it."

Louis exhaled a shaky breath before nodding his thanks to both men who in return gave him sweet smiles. He turned then and was met with the sight of broad shoulders and a lightly stubbled jaw, his blue gaze peered upwards slightly and he couldn't stop his heart from nearly jumping out of his chest as Harry smiled softly back at him. "Hey Lou." The green eyed man greeted faintly.

"Hi." Louis breathed out, his bottom lip trembling a little as tears began to blur his vision. He didn't even question it when a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around him, hugging him with a familiar sense of warmth and love that he had truly missed. If anyone could understand what he was going through, other than his siblings, it would be Harry, he knew that the man had struggled with her death too, Lottie had even spoke about how Harry had come to see them in the hospital- even after everything that had happened between them- Louis couldn't remember much of it now, too overwhelmed by the fact that he was never going to be the same again, unsure if he could survive without the woman he loved most. He'd seen it all though, when he hadn't been able to get the thought of the younger lad out of his mind, the media had plastered pictures of Harry over practically every news article and media outlet- he desperately wanted to thank the man for being there for him and his family but all he could really do in the moment was try to muffle his sobs as best he could into the mans neck whilst Harry dragged his hands up and down his back in hopes to console him, exactly like he had used to do when they were younger. It was comforting, everything about Harry calmed his racing mind. Sure, he couldn't stop the emotions that escaped him as he clung tightly to the taller man but he had never felt safer, more at peace.

He couldn't be sure on exactly how long it took him before he was strong enough to pull away, but even then he held onto one of Harry's ring clad hands like it was the only thing keeping him sane- the more he thought about that, the truer it felt. He realised as he gazed about the now empty dressing room that they were alone, he felt a flush crawl up the back of his neck, unsure on what to do or say now that Liam and Niall had made themselves scarce.

"You were really brave tonight." Harry whispered out into the silence startling Louis into snapping his head back over in his direction. The man stood so close, Louis could practically feel the heat radiating from him, but he couldn't find the will to pull away. "So very brave." Harry spoke again, his tone ever so soft, "You always have been but I know that you need telling sometimes. You're stubborn like that." He added lightly, dimples surfacing as he gave Louis a cheeky grin, pulling him in closer once more.

"You were always the one to tell me." Louis replied faintly, his faded blue eyes searching Harry's forest hue, for what, he wasn't certain, "Haven't heard it in a while though." He admitted before feeling the mans grip on his hand tighten by a fraction, the gesture reassured him.

"Missed you." Harry hummed as he gently lifted his free hand to rest on Louis' cheek.

Louis swallowed lightly at his words, it had been so long, so much time had passed but it all still felt so familiar. He couldn't find it in himself to deny the words, to shelter himself from any more hurt. "Missed you too, H."

The smile he received in return was one so tender and full of life that it made Louis' head spin a little but he just couldn't look away. They had grown so much in the time they had spent apart but as they stood in that quiet dressing room, Louis could still see remnants of the younger lad he had fell in love with all those years ago. He couldn't help but wonder if love had somehow found its way back to them. That maybe this time things would go right. That they could finally be happy.


End file.
